Stuby, no sabía que además de cantar rejuvenecieras a voluntad
by beartes
Summary: Sirius Black no murió al caer tras el velo. Y hacía falta alguien tan estrambótica como Luna Lovegood para verlo. Pero cuando al sacarle del velo descubren que no pueden separarse más de veinte metros... ¿Creerá Sirius Black en Snorlacks de Cuernos Arrugados? ¿Luna Lovegood ha adoptado un pequeño, adorable y suave Grim en verano? ¿El trío dorado ahora es un quinteto?
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Sirius Black cayó por el velo Harry Potter sintió algo romperse dentro de sí. Era algo frágil y relativamente nuevo, algo muy preciado y valorado. Y Harry corrió tras Bellatrix Lestrange para vengar a su padrino y familia.

Cuando Sirius Black cayó por el velo Remus Lupin sintió todo el peso de la soledad que venía con su condición. Sintió la soledad que es perder a tu último Amigo. Con A mayúscula porque Sirius Black es Sirius Black, y nunca será un amigo común. Vio que la ultima gota de esperanza caía en el pozo de la desesperación y con ella las lagrimas que querían saltar de sus ojos.

Poco después volvió a la realidad. No fueron las maldiciones, ni los mortifagos, ni el caos que le rodeaba. Fue el grito de Harry. Desgarrador y desesperado sólo se comparaba con el de un niño pequeño cuando esta asustado y quiere a su madre para que lo solucione todo. Madre que Harry nunca ha podido disfrutar y que era como una hermana para los merodeadores. Excepto para James de quien ya no podía escuchar su risa si se concentraba. Y Lupin respondió con más fiereza a los ataques de los mortifagos y cuando el hijo de sus amigos siguió a la asesina, vil criatura sin la cual estaría mejor el mundo, Remus intentó pararle. Sin éxito. Siempre sin éxito

Cuando Luna Lovegood vio a Stuby Boardman, o Sirius Black como le llamaban todos, caer tras el velo lo hizo con serenidad. Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo cae en algún momento u otro. Cuando no se levantó inmediatamente Luna supo que necesitaba ayuda para seguir. Tras esquivar un rayo verde con mucha dificultad decidió que le ayudaría más tarde. Cuando todos los mortífagos de mentes débiles y creencias cerradas se marcharan.

Y por esa razón, y no porque estará loca o viera cosas o viviera en un mundo paralelo lleno de criaturas imaginarias, cuando todo el mundo estaba buscando a Harry, a Quien-Tú-Sabes o a Dumbledore, Luna se quedó en la sala del velo, escuchando.

Escuchó muchas voces, algunas la llamaban a ella, la mayoría no. Pero la voz que buscaba Luna llamaría a Harry. Sería una voz grave, cansada y con demasiado dolor y culpa. Una voz vacía de esperanza y llena de amargura porque había fallado a su ahijado. Una voz pidiendo un perdón que sólo se podía conceder a si misma. La voz de Sirius Black.

Luna era una chica paciente, pero el mundo era u lugar que no para de girar. Así que Luna le llamó a él. Cuando contestó preguntando por Harry, Luna no dudó. Con una sonrisa misteriosa metió la mano tras el velo y tiró por los dos. Porque hay veces que hasta los más fuertes se cansan de luchar y les gana el dolor.

Lunatica Lovegood esperaba ver al mismo hombre que había caído, ávido por salvar a su ahijado y demasiado impaciente como para darle las gracias. Muy pocas cosas te toman por sorpresa si tienes mucha imaginación.

Lo que no se esperaba era un chico de su misma edad, ávido por salvar a su ahijado y demasiado impaciente como para pararse con un sincero gracias. Tampoco esperó el tirón que la empujó tras el joven Sirius Black, que seguía con ojos atormentados aunque su cuerpo se haya recuperado de las represalias de Azkabán.

_Bueno. _Pensó Luna. _Seguro que hay una madriguera de Nargles en Azkaban. O son criaturas simbióticas con los dementores. Lo consultaré con mi padre para el siguiente número de "el Quisquilloso"_


	2. Chapter 2

-HARRY JAMES POTTER- Resonó la voz de Sirus Black por el ministerio- PONTE A SALVO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE

_Bueno, _pensó Sirius mirando a su alrededor _No pueden decir que Sirius Orion Black no sabe hacer una entrada. _De hecho, la llegada de Sirius había conseguido que todo el ministerio de Magia, aún incrédulos, asustados o huyendo por la reaparición "repentina" del Señor Oscuro, más el Elegido y el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore se quedaran sin palabras.

-¡Tú no eres Sirius!

Y Harry James Potter se abalanzó sobre su rejuvenecido padrino con no muy buenas intenciones

-¡Claro que soy yo! ¡Harry, soy tu padrino!

-Esto es inesperado e interesante- Musitó Dumbledore mientras jugaba con sus pulgares. El mago más inteligente y poderoso. Quien hace nada se estaba enfrentando con Lord Voldermort. Que se ha escapado. Sigue vivo. Es una amenaza. Pero mejor pensar sobre cómo es que Sirius Black ha conseguido volver de la muerte. Mucho más importante. Duh

-¿Dónde esta Voldemort?- Preguntó Luna, por una vez la única que no estaba en las nubes

-¿No tendría que separarles alguien?- Pregunto un mago tembloroso que había visto el final de la batalla

-Tom ya se ha ido Luna.

-Oh, en ese caso creo que he debido de hacer algo mal con Stuby

-¿Con quien?

-Hola Primer Ministro ¿Cómo va el ejercito secreto de vampiros?

-¿El qué? De todas formas, ¡DUMBLEDORE! QUE HAS HECHO CON MI MINISTERIO

-¡A la mierda el ministerio! ¿¡QUE HA PASADO CON MI PADRINO!?

-YA ERA HORA QUE ME RECONOCIERAS CABEZA DE CHORLITO

-CALLATE, IMPOSTOR

-Fudge, creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que mis alumnos deberían regresar a la seguridad de Hogwarts. – El director cogió una cabeza de piedra cercana y tras murmurar unos segundos la convirtió en un traslador.

-Director- Le interrumpió la dulce y soñadora voz de Luna.- Stuby tambien tiene que venir. He descubierto que no puedo separarme físicamente de él.

-¿Quién es Stuby?

-Es un poco tonto por tu parte preguntar tu nombre, ¿no crees?

-Si yo soy Sirius Black

-¡QUE MI PADRINO ESTA MUERTO GILIPOLLAS!

-Que vaya él también. El ministro y yo tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar. Esperadme en mi despacho

Y los tres jóvenes tocaron la cabeza y se fueron en un túnel vertiginoso al despacho de Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts. Sólo Luna aterrizó de pie. Los otros dos estaban ocupados pegándose. Bueno Harry pegaba. Sirius hacía lo que podía para parar los puños de su ahijado que de repente era más alto, menos de una pulgada, que él.

-¿Podrías dejarlo? Vais a atraer a los Nargles

-Luna cómo quieres que lo deje cuando este, este, este ¡no tiene nombre lo que es! Se hace pasar por mi padrino con catorce años cuando claramente Sirius murió al atravesar el Velo de la muerte

-Que he muerto y ahora tengo catorce años- Todo el color se extinguió de la cara del aludido

-No murió, simplemente necesitaba ayuda para volver a levantarse.

-¡No es momento de acertijos!

-¡Y por qué tengo catorce años! ¡Yo tengo 36!

-No lo sé… Supongo que necesitabas algo más que una mano a la que agarrarte

-¡LUNA!

-¿Harry? Pareces algo agobiado, mejor siéntate. Me pregunto cómo estarán los otros

-¡Dios mío! ¡Ron estaba siendo estrangulado por unos cerebros! ¡Y Hermione..

-Harry, estoy seguro que Ron y Hermione están vivos ahí fuera.- Dijo su padrino compresivamente con una mano sobre su hombro. Harry pareció quitarse un peso de encima, pero luego..

-¡NO INTENTES SUSTITUIR A SIRIUS!

-¡SOY SIRIUS CABEZA-HUECA!

-Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore

-¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN SUCIO IMPOSTOR!

-¡QUE SOY TU MALDITO PADRINO!

-Ah, ha sido una noche entretenida. ¿No lo cree Srta. Lovegood?

-¡QUE SIRIUS BLACK HA MUERTO!

-¡PUES YO ESTOY BIEN VIVO!

-Un tanto ruidosa, profesor

-¡NO PUEDES ESTARLO! ¡No puedes! T-te vi yo mismo caer tras el v-velo y luego….

-Harry…

-Mi querido Sirius, veo que tú no tienes suficiente con crear el caos en mi colegio una vez sino que tienes que repetir- Les interrumpió Dumbledore con una cálida sonrisa

-Albus- De pronto la mirada de Sirius se ensombreció, era demasiado vieja y torturada para un cuerpo tan joven- ¿Podrías explicarme por qué tengo catorce años?

-Y porque sigue vivo si no os importa- Añadió Harry- Ah y supongo que lo de la profecía que lleva mi nombre y la obsesión de Voldemort con ella no estaría mal.

-Harry, Harry, todo a su tiempo- Le reprendió suavemente Dumbledore. Una expresión irritada cruzó el rostro del muchacho ¡Siempre tratándolo como un niño indefenso! Uno podría pensar que siendo el Niño Que Vivió, el que vio el renacer del señor oscuro y ahora aparentemente el Elegido la gente comenzaría a pensar que peor que lo que ha vivido hay poco. Pero nooo, tratémosle como un niño para que luego se enfrente el solito contra Voldemort sin tener una idea de lo que esta haciendo

-Ah lo de Stuby es muy sencillo

-Niña que me llamo Sirius Black. El fugitivo ¿Suena alguna campana?

-¿Campanas? Nunca había visto ninguna en Hogwarts, es una pena. Siempre me han gustado, suelen estar rodeadas de Farleghors

-Ah esas criaturitas tan amables, quien las pudiera conocer

-¡Dumbledore! La explicación- apresuró Harry. Viejo Chocho que se iba por las ramas

-¡Harry! Que es Dumbledore- Soltó Sirius sorprendido. Luego horrorizado ¡Acaba de reprender a su ahijado por algo tan estúpido como la educación! Remus no se lo creería ni en un millón de años.

-Creo que tenía presente quien era al decir su nombre, Stuby, a lo mejor como insistes que ese no es tu nombre tampoco estas seguro del de los demás

-Yo la mato- Susurró entre dientes con un tic en el ojo

-Bien si habéis finalizado- Comenzó el director ¡Por fin!- Explicaré primero el asunto de Sirius. El velo de la muerte es un objeto muy antiguo y misterioso, nadie nunca ha podido experimentar sobre él por los peligros que implica.

-Entonces no tienes ni idea- Concluyó Harry, molesto e impaciente

-Bueno, tengo una teoría- Prosiguió sin inmutarse el profesor.- Cuando pasas por el velo tu alma y cuerpo se separan, puesto que en el mundo de los muertos el cuerpo no es más que una molestia. Y creo que la Srta. Lovegood al sacarle del brazo obligó a su alma a buscar otro cuerpo y su magia instintivamente recreó su cuerpo a los catorce años, edad de su salvadora.

-Luna…-Comenzó Harry lentamente mirándola pensativo-¿En qué estabas pensando? No me malentiendas, te agradezco eternamente que hayas salvado a mi padrino pero…¿Qué se te pasaba por la cabeza para meter la mano en el velo?

-Oh, Sirius se había caído, sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para levantarse- Dijo con su voz soñadora

-Srta. Lovegood por favor, explíquese- Le pidió el director

-Cuando estás solo por mucho tiempo algunas cicatrices vuelven a abrirse y eres incapaz de cerrarlas por ti mismo. Sangras, sangras y sangras, hasta que todo lo que te rodea ha perdido el brillo, el color, la nitidez. Te quedas débil y resentido, reticente a pedir ayuda. Te sientes extrañamente orgulloso por sobrevivir, te crees fuerte porque si vieras lo roto que estás te derrumbarías. Y luego caes, te abrumas, cierras los ojos y te rindes. El ED me enseñó lo que es un amigo, yo sólo se lo recordé

…

-Eso es muy profundo…y cierto-Dijo Dumbledore, todo el brillo de sus ojos desaparecido, perdido en recuerdos- Pero no es a lo que me refería. Era más bien el aspecto mecánico de tu acción

-Supongo que un alma perdida siempre va a buscar algo sobre lo que apoyarse-Ofreció Luna

-… ¿Por qué yo?-Preguntó Sirius

-¿Quién más sino?- Le contestó Luna- Nadie más se había caído a través de la ventana

-Luna, era un velo-Le dijo algo exasperado Harry

-No, estoy segura de que era un ventana-Contradició. Harry suspiró, dándose por vencido.

-¿Y por qué no nos podemos separar?

-Nuestras almas se han encariñado- Sugirió Luna

-...¿Dumbledore?- Inquirió con desesperación Sirius. ¡Encariñado! ¡Ni que fuera un perro! ...Callate Remus, donde sea que estes.

-Es una opción plausible- Concedió. EL gran Albus Dumbledore ve como plausible a Lunatica Lovegood. Normal que estén perdiendo la guerra. ¡Su líder estaba perdiendo tornillos!

-¡Mi alma no se encariña! ¡Eso es ridiculo!

-Oh, no sabía que había un bogart aquí cerca- Comentó tranquilamente Luna mientras se sacaba la varita de detrás de su oreja- ¡Riddikulus!

-Por fa Dumbles, dime que hay una salida- Suplicó Sirius, inconscientemente volviendo a los manerismos que tenía cunado era un adolescente

-¿..Dumbles?- Musitó Harry para sí

-¿Salida? Bueno, aparte de la obvia... este es un caso muy particular, meditaré sobre el asunto. Ahora, si me disculpaís debo hablar con vuestro aquí presente amigo Harry- Contestó sentado tras su gran escritorio y acariciando distraidamente a Fawkes.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo no me muevo del lado de mi ahijado! - Declaró desafiante Sirius

-Harry es mi amigo- Suspiró Luna con voz soñadora- Me gustaría saber que le sucede. Estoy segura de que Ginny, Neville, Ron y Hermione tambien querrán saberlo.

-Me temo que eso es mucha gente para tan terrible secreto Srta. Lovegood- Insistió Dumbledore

-Pues que salga del cuarto Dumbles, que yo no me muevo de aquí

-Oh, pero no os podeis separar ¿no?

-Sería problematico no poder separarnos ni una puerta de distancia ¿no lo crees Stuby? Tendríamos que ducharnos juntos...y otras cosas.

-...Aparte de lo incomodo que sería eso ¿qué cojones estas sugiriendo Lovegood?

-Creo que aquí la Srta Lovegood esta cediendo a esperar a que concluyamos esta conversación mientras ella espera al otro lado de las puertas.

-Me parece buena idea- Contestó Harry, que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Una distracción más y comenzaría a romper cosas. Lo juraba

-¡Eso sería genial!- Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Sirius mirando a Luna, que pareció no darse cuenta, agradecido

-En ese caso si nos disculpas Srta. Lovegood

-Luna- Añadió como saliendo de una ensoñación.- Profesor Dumbles, puede llamarme Luna. Tengo la sensación de que vamos a hablar más en un futuro

-...¿Profesor Dumbles?- Volvió murmurar Harry. La situación era demasiado bizarra para él. Dentro de poco su cerebro dejará de procesar información y se convertirá en un vegetal. O en un enfermo infestado de Nargles, según el punto de vista

-Bien Harry- Comenzó Dumbledore una vez cerrada la puerta- Hay una profecía que trata de ti y el Señor Oscuro. De vuestros destinos. Confió en que la hallas escuchado ¿no?

-...A Neville se le calló. Se rompió sin que pudiera entender lo que decía

-En ese caso corremos bajo la suerte de conocer a quien se le hizo la profecía- Confesó Dumbledore sin perder el optimismo. Tras unos segundos de silencio

-¿Vamos a tener que adivinar quien es ese "alguien" o nos lo vas a decir en esta vida?- Preguntó cansado Sirius

-Sr. Black, veo que usted no pierde la impertinencia con los años

-No se me distraiga Dumbles, que la vida de mi ahijado esta sobre la línes. Además soy Sirius, que ya hay confianza

-¿¡ALGUIEN QUIERE DECIRME LA MALDITA PROFECÍA!?

-Si tienes problemas con abrir el Tercer Ojo, las lágrimas de Snorlack son perfectas para la Vista- Le aconsejó Luna desde el otro lado de la puerta

-_Muffiato_\- Señaló con la varita Sirius- Esta niña me va a volver loco...

-Si los dementores no pudieron dudo que Luna Lovegood tenga la capacidad Sirius- Le consoló Dumbledore

-¡Dumbledore! ¡La profecía!- Le recordó un histerico Harry

-Ah, por supuesto. Era algo como:

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , _

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..._

_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..._

_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida.._

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes_

-¿De qué año es esto?- Preguntó Sirius con rabia contenida

-1980- Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y cuando supiste de su existencia?- Sirius estaba furioso

-Fue a mi a quien se hizo- Admitió Dumbledore

-...Por eso los mandaste esconderse ¿no es así?- Dijo, con impotencia en su voz-

-Entonces ¿es mi culpa...?- Harry había entrado en shock- ¿Es mi culpa que Voldemort matara a mis padres?

-No digas estupideces Harry- Cortó Sirius. - No es tu culpa que es mago tenebroso más poderoso de los tiempos halla decidido ser supersticioso y dejarse llevar por una profecía ¡QUE NI SIQUIERA TE MENCIONA DIRECTAMENTE!- Rugió, colérico- ¡NO ESPECIFICA QUIEN ES ESE NIÑO NACIDO EN JULIO! ¡PODÍA HABER SIDO OTRO DUMBLEDORE! ¿POR QUÉ LILY Y JAMES?

-¿...otro? -Tragó Harry- ¿Y si hubiera sido ese otro...mis padres segirían vivos?

-Tom te marcó a ti Harry. -Siguió calmado Dumbledore- Había otra opción, Neville Longbottom. Pero Voldemort pensó en ti cuando escuchó de la profecía

-¿Y cómo exactamente escuchó Voldemort la profecía si te la dijeron a ti?- Preguntó sospechoso Sirius

-Espías- Respondió simplemente el director.- De la misma forma de que mis espías me dijeron que había elegido a los Potter y que iba a matar a Harry

-¿Por qué no esperó a ver cual de los dos era una mayor amenaza?- Preguntó Harry- De esa forma sabría de seguro quien era una mayor amenaza

-"_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual"_\- Repitió Dumbledore.- Voldemort te eligió Harry. No ha Neville, un sangre pura como él que según sus creencias resultaría una mayor amenaza. A ti, un mestizo como él

-Espera, espera, espera- Interrumpió Sirius- Me estas diciendo que Voldemort, exterminemos a los sangre sucia y cacemos muggles Voldemort ¿No es un sangre limpia? ¿¡En serio!?

-Eso me temo- Confirmó Dumbledore

-¡Será hipocrtita ese #€$**## ¬~&amp;%$·"!

Harry y Dumbledore le miraron algo alarmados, bueno Albus tenía ese brillo extraño en los ojos, ante las maldiciones que salían de la boca del ex-fugitivo. ¿dónde había aprendido tales vocablos? Harry tenía los ojos tan redondos como sus gafas y la boca abriendose y cerrandose cual pez rojo hambriento.

-Sirius, no creo que sea saludable que ti ahijado sepa ese vocabulario- Interrumpió las interminables maldiciones que salían de la boca de Black

-¡Lo que no es saludable es tener a una serpiente mentirosa obsesionada con tu muerte!

-Profesor- consiguió decir Harry ¡Por fin!- Ahí tiene razón

-Soy consciente de ello Harry, muy consciente.- Replicó el director

-Un momento- Volvió a interrumpir el animago- ¿Eso significa que Voldemort fue criado por muggles?

-En un orfanato, si recuerdo bien- Completó Dumbledore

-...

-AJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Profesor- Dijo Harry elevando la voz sobre las risas como ladridos de su padrino- Creo que le hemos perdido

-Son los Nargles- Se escuchó la voz de Luna por el otro lado de la puerta- Unas criaturas algo traviesas, suelen ocultarse en muerdago- Prodiguió con su voz soñadora, ignorante de la cara de preocupación de Harry y de exhasperación cariñosa de Dumbledore- Si tirais el muerdago por la ventana debería de calmarse.

-Luna- La llamó Harry con miedo de la respuesta- ¿Cuánto has oído?

-Oh, no era mi intención escuchar, pero al parecer mis orejas tienen mente propia porque decidieron pegarse a la puerta- Harry suspiró cansado.- Aunque las profecías sólo son ciertas cuando uno cree en ellas. Como la mayoría de las cosa mágicas

-Srta. Lovegood, ¿Me haría el favor de recoger al Sr. Black y esperadme en las cocinas? Tengo algunas cosas que aclarar con Harry- Le pidió amablemente el director.

-Oh, no quisiera que el profesor Snape esperara mucho, podemos posponerlo a mañana

-¿Snape?- Preguntó confundido Harry. Si Sirius lo oyó no reaccionó, aunque viendo que se seguía riendo como un poseso, Harry estaba inclinado a pensar que lo único que oía era su propia risa.

-Sí el profesor Snape lleva aquí un rato conmigo. ¿Sabías que tu capa hace un sonido muy gracioso cuando te mueves profesor? Es como el aleteo de una mariposa- Contestó Luna con voz soñadora- O tal vez el de un murcielago. Eres demasiado oscuro para ser una mariposa profesor, aunque no por eso tendría usted que dejar de intentar ser una. Las mariposas son animales muy bonitos ¿no lo cree?

-Srta Lovegood- La cortó Dumbledore, el brillo de sus ojos más brillante que nunca- Yo me ocuparé de Severus. Ahora que le parece si durante la noche su perro, al que ha echado muchisimo de menos durante el curso, ha decidido hospedarse en Howarts por un día

-Debe ser un perro muy inteligente si decide él sólo esas cosas- Fue la respuesta.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto- Concedió Dumbledore- ahora, Sirius, si no te molesta ser Hocicos durante una noche.

Inmediatamente después Sirius, que había dejado de reír para prestar atención a tiempo de oír la teoría de Snape, el murcielago que soñaba con ser una mariposa, cosa que causó otro ataque de risa, se transformó en un perro grande, negro, peludo con una gran sonrisa en la boca y la lengua hacia un lado. Tras dar un gran lametazo por toda la cara de su ahijado porque podía permitirselo siendo un perro y su expresión entre el asco y la diversión era tan James abrió la puerta con las patas, gruño amenazantemente a Snape, que no parecía intimidado en absoluto- tal vez tendría que morderle (Puaj el horror) para solucionarlo- y siguió a su atolondrada nueva dueña.

El estado del castillo le alarmó, era un caos. Luego recordó las cartas de Harry sobre Inquisición Umbridge y movió tan rápido la cola con sus risa- los perros ríen de distinta forma- que parecía un helicoptero. ¡Howarts se había revelado contra el invasor! ¡Tiembla ministerio! Siguió a Luna por los pasillos de Hogwarts y dejó que los recuerdos le distrajesen. Enfrente de ese tapiz fue donde tuvieron un duelo con Snivelius, detrás de esa armadura se escondieron en segundo curso para evitar un castigo, ahí solía estar un pasadizo secreto que llegaba a la torre de Astronomía...

Ese fue el lugar donde les llamaron por primera vez Merodeadores

Ahí Peter se defendió por si solo por primera vez...el traidor de Peter. Sirius sintió como su pelo se erizaba por el lomo y un gruñido quería escapar de sus fauces

-Es curioso- Habló Luna, ignorando las miradas de desprecio que le mandaban los demás alumnos por hablar normalmente como un perro. ¿Qué hacía un perro en Hogwarts de todas formas?- Siempre me ha parecido que hay una historia en cada rincón, a veces imagino que me incluyen en sus aventuras. Sería como tener amigos.

Sirius no sabía que decir. Sabía lo que era la soledad, pero decir relajadamente que nunca has tenido un amigo...Era triste.

-Pero supongo que el ED son mis amigos- Continuó con un tono mucho más alegre, quitandole la tarea de consolarla a Sirius. Nunca se le habian dado bien las chicas llorando. Se le daba estupendamente hacerlas llorar, por alguna extraña razón.- Harry Potter es un buen chico ¿sabes?- Continuó inconsciente o ignorando la poca atención que le ponía el perro. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que decía, a lo mejor lo consideraba normal.- Tengo suerte de que sea mi amigo.

Sirius ladró confirmando eso. Todos los amigos de su padrino eran afortunados de tenerle. Era un gran chico, tan parecido a James...

-Ahora tu tambien eres mi amigo- Siguió Luna- Aunque estemos forzados a serlo... Siempre he querido tener un perro. Dicen que son los amigos más fieles. Una vez le dije a un Huffelpuff que parecía un golden retriever que si quería ser mi amigo. Me había pasado la semana anterior dejandole premios de carne en su mesita de noche para que me relacionara con recompensas. Además Huffelpuff es la casa de los leales.- Sirius no sabía si reír, porque esa era una broma greciosisima digna de todo un merodeador, o gritar de desesperación ante lo absurdo que podía llegar a ser Luna Lovegood- Fue muy grosero. ¿Desde cuando los perros son vegetarianos?

-_¿Qué es lo que aún no ha sido que debe de ser pero cuando lo sea ya no lo será?_\- Preguntó el águila de la entrada a Ravenclaw cortando las cavilaciones de Luna

-Oh, mañana- Respondió sin pensarselo demasiado. Sirius se la quedó mirando fijamente ¿Pero es que esta chica era secretamente un genio o algo?- Lo siento Stuby- Black dio gracias al cielo porque lo confundiera con un cantante famoso porque obviamente no entendía la importancia de los nombres en clave- ¿Querías decir tu la contraseña?

¿Iba en serio? ¡Hola, soy un PERRO! no puedo hablar, ladro. Como Dumbledore no encontrara la respuesta iba a morir de ridicculus. Porque desde luego esta chica era un Ridicculus andante y parlante

-La proxima vez que entremos te dejaré resolver el acertijo. - Dijo mientras subía las escaleras, confiando que Sirius Black EL Sirius Black, se despretificara y la siguiera a su dormitorio.

En contra de su voluntad, desde luego que Sirius culpaba a las hormonas de su cuerpo de catorce años, recordó los buenos momentos pasados en los dormitorios de Ravenclaw. Serían gusanos de biblioteca pero el dicho de las calladas son las peores nunca había sido más cierto. Buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos.

Aún con su cabeza en otro Hogwarts, revivido tambien por Remus Lupin en su año de enseñanza en la escuela y quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta Colagusano lo recordó con arrepentimiento y melancolía, Sirius se puso cómodo en su forma perruna a los pies de la cama de su extrambotica nueva amiga. Al menos en su forma animaga las pesadillas disminuían un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna se despertó con la primera luz del alba, como siempre. Fue a comenzar su rutina diaria: ir al baño a asearse, contar las nubes del cielo tres veces apuntandolo en su diario de los sueños de adivinación para descomponerlo en dibujos luego- nunca sabes si un Snorlack de cuernos Arrugados se esta escondiendo en un número como el 285- y cogiendo su revista del Quisquilloso empezó a saltar en la cama mientras leía para ver si algún mensaje secreto se le había escapado.

Bajó a las cocinas para saludar a los elfos y advertirles que en el despacho del director había una terrible plaga de Nargles y paseó sin rumbo fijo por el castillo para descubrir nuevos pasadizos. Cuando el Sol indicaba las siete volvió a su cuarto con el pelo completamente desordenado (no estaba así al comenzar su rutina diaria) y una expresión soñadora mientras pensaba en lo que había descubierto hoy. Era de lo más curiosos: un grupo de Opaleye de las antipodas estaba en epoca de reproducción pero tenía escasas hembras. La tercera armadura a la derecha del pasillo Norte del quinto piso chirría como riendose y detrás de ella hay un pasadizo que lleva a las habitaciones de chicos de Quinto Año de Gryffindor. Luna pensó en despertar a Harry para enseñarle su nuevo descubrimiento, pero prefirió dejarle dormir.

Se lo podría enseñar a Stuby, así podría estar con su ahijado.

Con una sonrisa Luna abrió la puerta de su cuarto para encontrarse a sus compañeras de cuarto gritando maldiciones sobre un Grim y a Stuby encerrado en el baño arañando la puerta mientras intentaba salir. O podría ser Marietta Edgecombe arañando el espejo porque el maquillaje no tapaba bien sus granos rojos. Luna estaba un poco decepcionada con Hermione. El rojo era un color tan típico para los granos...Podían haber sido verdes, o incluso morados. ¿Naranjas a rayas con negros? Con circulos concentricos uno amarillo y uno negro, con el pus blanco en el centro, sería una bonita recreación de la abeja de culo blanco

-¡Lunatica!- Exclamaron ¿aliviadas? sus compañeras- Tienes que ayudarnos lunatica.

-Tenía la sensación de que cuando uno pedía ayuda a alguien le llamaba por su nombre- Comentó como quien comenta el tiempo- Hace un día precioso ¿No creeis?

-¡Pero si esta lloviendo!- Dijo su compañera Ginger mientras lloraba histerica

-¡Eso da igual Ginger!- Le reclamó la primera provocando que la mencionada llorara más fuerte- Ayudanos por favor...Luna

-¡Hay un Grim en el baño!- Sollozó Ginger, perdiendo la compostura que no tenía

-¿Seguro que no os han picado los Nargles?- ¿Un Grim? ¿En el baño? Eso es estupido. Todo el mundo sabe que los Grims prefieren los cementerios y los caminos abandonados. Los pobres son unas criaturas incomprendidas, como muchas otras. Seguramente la intolerancia del ministerio venga de la mano de su ejercito secreto de vampiros porque si las criaturas mágicas fueran iguales a los magos ¿Qué comerian los vampiros?

-¡LOS NARGLES NO EXISTEN!- Gritó furiosa Hope, la otra compañera de Luna

-Por más alto que lo digas no te voy a creer- Respondió con calma Luna- De todas formas aunque sea un Grim no nos hará daño, les gusta estar sólos porque se sienten culpables cuando matan a las personas. Seguramente este necesita que le consuelen...¿os ha dicho cómo se llamaba?

-...¿Cómo...-comenzó a decir una amiga, incredula de la pasividad de Lovegood ante una situación de vida o muerte

-...se llamaba?- Finalizó la otra igual de atonita

-¿Estamos jugando a repetir las frases del otro?- preguntó Luna mientras fruncía el cejo confusa- Porque no me gusta ese juego...siempre sabes lo que va a pasar. ¿Dónde esta la diversión?

-...Sólo saca al Grim del cuarto- Se rindieron ambas Ravenclaw

-¡De acuerdo!- concedió alegremente Luna, diriguiendose a la puerta. Paró con la mano en el pomo girandose con expresión confusa- Por cierto ¿Habeis visto a Stuby? Es un perro muy simpatico y agradable, seguro que le reconoceis por su risa. Es muy ruidosa y contagiosa

-¿Perro?- Preguntó Ginger- ¡Pero el Grim es un perro!

-¿Entonces habeis encerrado al pobre Stuby en el baño?

-Pu- Eeeeh, esto- Balbuceaba Hope confusa- ¡¿Por qué tienes un Grim como mascota de todas formas?!

-Oh- Respondió simplemente Luna- Me echaba de menos y ha decidido quedarse unos días

-Un perro no puede decidir las cosas por si sólo, Lunatica- Bufó Hope dismisivamente

-¡GUAU!- Sirius estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.¿Buenas memorias de la torre de Ravenclaw? ¡En qué estaba pensando! Son todos unos ratas de biblioteca que no saben divertirse. Por lo menos le había tocado ser el perro de la menos aburrida de todas. Sirius tuvo que reir en su cabeza ¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Aburrida? Pffffff, si esta más loca que la profesora de adivinación, que ya es decir

-Stuby, Buenos días- Saludó Luna civilmente abriendo la puerta del baño- Hace un día esplendido ¿no crees? Perfecto para correr por el bosque.

Sin pensarlo mucho Sirius miró a la ventana ¡Pero si había una tormenta del carajo! Aunque tambien correr en días soleados es mucho más aburrido...¡Dios mío! Luna Lovegood le estaba contagiando su locura!

-G-g-g-g-gr-gr-gr-gri-gri-gri-grim- Tartamudearon las dos Ravenclaw gritonas. En sero ¿y Ravenclaw era la casa de los inteligentes? Sí, claro.

-No- Les corrigió Luna con voz soñadora- Es S-s-s-st-st-stu-stu-stu-stuby- Dijo imitandolas

Sirius se la quedó mirando. La misma broma estaba rondando por su cabeza. Por favor que no puedan leerse el pensamiento. O algo.

-Yo tambien lo espero Stu, ¿puedo llamarte Stu? Siempre he querido ponerle a alguien un apodo. Había pensado Har o Her. Ya sabes, para llamar a el "Trío Dorado" como dice Ginny algo como HarRonHer. O RonHerHar. O HarHerRon. O RonHarHer. O HerRonHar. O HerHarRon.

¿¡Pero exactamente qué pasaba por la mente de Luna!? Un momento...

¡Había respondido a su pregunta!

Aunque no fuese una pregunta. Y aunque lo fuera sería más bien retórica.

-A veces siento que carezco de capacidades sociales- Respiró Luna perdida en sus ensoñaciones- Tal vez tengo que ver con que no tenía amigos con los que interactuar...

-...Guau- Ladró el ex-convicto. ¿Para que se callara? ¿apoyo moral? ¿¡Desde cuando Sirius Black cuestiona los motivos tras la acciones de Sirius Black!?

-Sabes, hablar con uno mismo y referirse a si mismo en tercera persona son signos de locura- Sirius le lanzó una mirada indiferente ¡Había estado trece años en Azkaban! Tenía derecho a estar algo desquiciado- Pero no te preocupes- añadió, como pensandoselo mejor- Yo tambien lo hago y estoy bien cuerda

-...Lunatica Lovegood- Negó con la cabeza Ginger antes de salir por la puerta, seguida por la desaprovatoria Hope. Es curioso, a Sirius le han entrado unas ganas enormes de gruñirlas. Le grand suspiro. Esas estupidas niñas que le encerraron en el baño cuando su supuesta dueña estaba Dios sabe donde haciendo Dios sabe qué.

Sirius parpadeó sus grandes ojos naranjas. Pero si Luna se había ido fuera de la habitación y el no había sido arrastrado...¿Significaba que su alma se había "desencariñado" de Lovegood?

-No podemos estar seguros Stu- Le respondió Luna.- Puede que un Rumpelstinskin quisiera jugarnos una mala pasada y hubiera alargado el hilo que une nuestras almas

El perro se quedó mirando fijamente a la bruja. ¿Rumpelstinskin no era un cuento muggle? Y en serio ¿hilo que une nuestras almas? ¡Que esto no es una novela barata con las que se obsesionaba su madre! Buenoo, Molly Weasley. A Walburga Black le iban más "las Artes de Tortura Muggle" y "Cómo conseguir que tus maldiciones prohibidas sean aún más dañinas" Y no olvidemos el clásico "Toujour pur: Purgas familiares ¿Necesidad u obligación?" Una guía para la familia Black. Oh los recuerdos

-Siempre he considerado que los malos recuerdos sólo nos sirven para apreciar más los buenos- Interrumpió Luna el oscuro camino que estaba recorriendo la mente de Sirius. - Además todo el mundo sabe que una biblioteca no es mortifaga si no tiene la novela "Besé a un dementor y me gustó"

Hocicos tenía varias opciones frente a sí. Podía reír, podía llorar, podía suspirar exasperado o podía darse golpes contra la pared.

-Vamos Stu- Le urgió Lovegood- Seguro que tienes hambre. ¿Cuando eres un perro necesitas comer comida de perro?- Frunció el ceño afligida- ¿Te es muy inconveniente si la comida es de gato? Hermione tendrá un poco.

Sirius gruñó, un sonido bajo y amenazante en su garganta. ¿¡Comida de perro!? ¿¡DE GATO!? ¡Pero qué cojones pasa por la cabeza de Luna Lovegood! Por supuesto que él, Sirius Orion Black, el conquistador, la única persona capaz de escapar de Azkaban, el padrino de El Elegido y UN MERODEADOR no iba a comer esa bazofia.

-Menos mal...-Suspiró Luna- No quería incomodar a Mindy para que hiciera comida de perro. ¿Qué tal suena un pollo? -Sirius ladró afirmativamente, un buen y crujiente pollo cocinado por los elfos de Hogwarts sonaba estupendamente.

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué Luna Lovegood entendía todo a su manera? ¡Si le leía la mente! Él tan sólo quería un pollo asado y ya cocinado pero noooo, Luna decidió que como estaba en su forma animaga tendría que entrar en contacto con la naturaleza o algo igual de estupido y aquí estaban ahora, en el jardín de Hagrid persiguiendo gallinas para desayunar.

...Aunque tenía que admitir que la imagen de una mocosa rubia, despeinada y tranquila corriendo como una posesa tras unas gallinas mientras se reía incontroladamente era muy divertida. ¡Qué coño! Si el estaba detrás, tropezando cada dos por tres, persiguiendo una gallina que juraba que estaba poseída y que hacía los ruidos más ridiculos cuando pensaba que la iba a atrapar.

Desde luego lo mejor de todo fue ver como Luna cayó de cara en un charco repleto de fangoso y maloliente barro, para después tener una horda de gallinas pasandola por encima, dejando plumas por doquier, y que se levantara con la espalda llena de plumas y el frente cubierto de barro.

-Oh, mira Stu- Le dijo ilusionada- ¡Parezco un Jumplestick!

Ahora bien, Sirius no tenía ni idea que era un Jumplestick, y si se parecía a la imagen que tenía frente a sí, no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo

-¡No digas eso!- Exclamó con la cara contraída en una mueca de horror- Los Jumplestick son criaturas muy sensibles, por no decir vengativas.

Perfecto, pensó Black, no sólo tenían una apariencia bizarra sino que tambien tenían un caracter de temer. Creía.

-¡Stu! ¡Para!- Gritó ahogadamente Luna aún más horrorizada

No pudo evitarlo, de verdad que no, es normal que un mago pierda el control de sus capacidades ante una situación de histeria- aunque en este caso sea de la buena- así que cuando estaba aullando de la risa se transformó en humano, trastabilló ante el cambio de equilibrio y cayó de cara en el mismo sitio donde Luna momentos antes se había embadurnado.

...Al menos no le habían pasado por encima cuarenta gallinas

-¡EH!-Se escuchó el rugido de Hagrid, que hizo que el animago levantara la cabeza para verle junto al trío dorado: HaRoHer- ¿Qué estais haciendo ahí! ¡Salid ahora mismo!

...Un momento ¡Maldita Luna Lovegood y sus motes ridiculos!

-¿Sirius?- Preguntó alarmado Harry y maldito sea por no ser capaz de borrar esa sonrisa de su cara al verle recubierto de barro hasta las orejas- ¿No se supone que deberías ser Hocicos?- Susurró después sin perder ese brillo de risa contenida en sus ojos.

...Ron Weasley no fue tan inteligente como para contener su diversión y se encontró con una gran bola de barro en toda su cara

-Ba-gr-¿Quién?-Dijo con los ojos como platos

-La cosa que tiene una escuela de Magia es que a veces suceden hechos inexplicables- Ofreció Luna con su voz soñadora. Ron pareció aceptarlo, pasando por alto la expresión traviesa de sus normalmente ausentes ojos

-Todo tiene una explicación lógica- Refutó Hermione como de un debate se tratara- Que desconozcamos la causa no quita que exista

Otra bola de barro voló por los aires para encontrarse con la cara de la castaña

Sirius, Harry, Ron y hasta Hagrid estallaron en risas ante la cara de Granger. Esta sólo se quito gran parte del barro con la mano y acercandose a Harry dijo

-¿Sabes Harry? Te veo muy limpio, no encajas- Dijo mientras le hacía una llave sencilla que le llevó de cara al suelo, bueno, al mencionado, temido y volador barro.

-¡A mi ahijado no mala pécora!- Gritó Sirius exageradamente furioso, placando- jugetonamente para que no se hiciera daño- a la bruja y lanzandose con ella al barro, espantando ya de pasó a las gallinas y consiguiendo que plumas volaran por todos los sitios. Ron se rió ante el grito de Hermione, abriendo la boca para atragantarse con otra bola de barro. Tras escupirla y manosearse la lengua para intentar quitarse el sabor giró su acusadora mirada sobre la aparentemente inocente Luna, que creía que ponerse a conversar con una gallina era una cuartada creíble

...Al parecer lo era, pensó Harry tras recibir la furia enbarrada de su mejor amigo en forma de puñados de barro esparcidos por todo su cuerpo

-¡Ron!- Intentó quitarselo de encima-¡Que ha sido Luna!

-¡No me mientas! ¡Estaba hablando con la gallina todo el rato!

-¿Cocorico?-Preguntaba Luna a la gallina, que contestaba "pocpocopocop"

-¡Sirius Orion Black!- Chilló Granger en su mejor imitación de Wallurga Black

-¡Ron! ¡Las gallinas no hablan!

-¡Es Luna!

-Granger, deja los gritos a mi madre

-KIKIRIQUIII-Imitó Luna a un gallo. Curiosamente las gallinas salieron de sus escondites y se colocaron en fila

-¿Lo ves?- Inquirió Ron triunfal mientras esparcía barro por la cara de su mejor amigo

-¡PARAD DE UNA VEZ!- Gritó Hagrid una vez que se le había pasado el shock. Bueno, es que ver al recientemente difunto Sirus Black vivito y coleando con ¿catorce? años al lado de un Harry Potter, cada vez más parecido a James, riendo como si la vida les dependiera en ello y causando escandalo traía recuerdos. Por no decir que la normalmente distraída y algo asocial Luna Lunatica Lovegood estaba recubierta de barro y plumas, que acababa de empezar una guerra de barro en su gallinero y que al parecer una brujita había domesticado a sus gallinas.

Mientras que Hagrid debatía estos asuntos en su cabeza los cinco alumnos de Hogwarts compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Bueno, la compartieron y luego le dieron un codazo a Luna para que saliera de su ensimismamiento avicola

-Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid- Comenzó Sirius mientras el resto lo rodeaban

-Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes una barba muy frondosa- Preguntó Luna distraídamente- es muy espesa- Ignoró, o no se dio cuenta de las miradas asombradas de los presentes, excepto sirius, que parecía haber desarrollado inmunidad a lo bizarro de su "dueña"

-Sí...muy espesa- Repitió Ron mientras la mirada extrañado

-Sería una pena que se manchara, ¿no creeis chicos?- Preguntó Hermione conociendo la respuesta

-Una pena, en efecto- Continuó Harry mientras susurraba con sus compañeros "Winwardium leviosa" para levantar grandes cantidades de barro

-Sisisisi, mi barba os encanta y eso, ¡salid de ahí!

-¡Como el borque prohibido!- Exclamó ilusionada Luna

-¿Sabeis que tiene el bosque prohibido que no tiene la barba de Hagrid?- Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno - Barro

Estaban tan distraídos por su malvado plan, ante el cual hasta Tom Riddle Jr alias Voldemort, Voldy para los amigos que no tiene, temblaría, que no se habían dado cuenta de la figura de la profesora Mcgonagall acompañada por el siempre amargado conserje aproximandose a ver cual era el jaleo. Además, los jovenes aún no habían bajado a desayunar.

-¡Potter, Weasley, Grnager, Lovegood y!..¿Black?- Les recriminó la profesora.

-AAAAHHH

-POR LOS CALZONES DE LAS SUERTE DE DUMBLES Y SU SOMBRERO PUNTIAGUDO A JUEGO

-NO SE LO DIGA A MI MADRE

-NO ME DESCUENTE LA NOTA

-Buenos días profesora, ¿ha dormido usted bien?- Preguntó educadamente Luna mientras ejecutaba a la perfección el plan, embarrado al pobre Hagrid hasta las cejas

...Los demás no habían sido tan afortunados.

La gran cantidad de barro que había levitado Hermione, junto con la de Harry fue a parar a Mcgonagall, volviendo su limpia apariencia la de una pordiosera. El barro de Ron fue a parar a Filch, que era muy vengativo para esas cosas.

Y el barro de Sirius, bueno, digamos que Snape no debió de haber salido esa mañana a dar un paseo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid para comprobar lejos de ojos curiosos si su capa sonaba como el aleteo de un murcielago. No lo hacía. Parecía más el de la dichosa mariposita. Hasta que una gran masa de barro se le cayó encima de la nada y entonces si que sonaba como un maldito murcielago. Se giró a cámara lenta con una expresión que aseguraba la muerte hacia quien se había atrevido a dejarle en ese estado, lo cual sólo añadía un aspecto más tétrico a su oscura persona

-¿QUIEN- Se obligó a si mismo a calmarse y usar una fría y escalofriante voz- Ha sido el responsable de esto? ¡POTTER!

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!- Protestó automaticamente. La mirada de Minerva Mcgonagall se quedaría grabada en su mente- A-a usted profesor

-Venga Minnie, animate- La consoló Sirius- Estoy segura que a Dumbles le encantará verte recubierta en barro como una gatita traviesa

Las aletas de la nariz de la profesora se dilataron y sus finos labios se fruncieron en una línea. Estaba tan enfadada que hasta Fred y George Weasley, los más traviesos gemelos que ha tenido Hogwarts en su historia, se hubieran disculpado y acobardado al instante

Pero no Sirius Black

-¿Por qué iba a gustarle al profesor Dumbles tal cosa? Siempre he pensado que era un admirador de los calcetines coloridos, estoy segura de que si llevaras aunque sea sólo un buen y divertido par de calcetines que el profesor Dumbles no tendría ninguna queja con tu apariencia

...

-Oh Dios mío- Susurró rompiendo el silencio y llevandose una mano a la boca en gesto alarmado Hermione.

-Sr Black, Srta Lovegood, ¿han acabado con sus sugerencias en mi vestuario?- Preguntó fríamente la profesora- Si es así me gustaría seguir con el castigo

-Proceda Minnie, proceda

-Filch, haga con ellos lo que quiera.-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta murmurando sobre faltas de respeto y sugerencias ridiculas, entre otras cosas- Sin romper las normas del colegio.- Añadió a regañadientes.

-Os habeis librado por poco mocosos insufribles- Les dijo Filch. Ron tragó, pálido como una sábana y esperó su condena. Harry estaba en las mismas, o peor teniendo en cuenta que no podía quitar sus ojos de snape que estaba susurrando para sí sobre los posibles castigos para Potter, Black y su estupido grupito de seguidores

-Tranquilo Filch, yo les castigaré- Les interrumpió Hagrid, posando su mano sobre una horrorizada Hermione, haciendo que se cayera al suelo cubierto de barro y plumas y se desmayara del shock

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor - Sentenció Severus en toda su oscuridad- Cincuenta puntos menos de vuestra casa por cabeza- Añadió como algo que se le podía pasar por alto.- En cuanto al castigo

-Profesor Snape- Le cortó con voz soñadora Luna. Iba a ignorarla cuando- Me alegra mucho de que haya decidido llevar más colores. El marrón le sienta bien. Le hace ver menos amarillento y enfermizo.

-¡Si añade más colores puede que seas Mariposus Snivellius!- Exclamó Sirius con una gran sonrisa.- Ahora, si nos disculpas, Luna tiene que pasear al perro y darle de comer y esas cosas- Inmediatamente se fue trotando seguido de una aún distraída Luna, que insistía en bañarlo porque estaba muy sucio y mandaba algunos Aguamentis hasta que su pelo volvió a ser de un negro reluciente, Snape fue a impedir que se fueran, pero no esperaba la emboscada de gallinas.

-El día que un profesor de Hogwarts pierde ante un grupo de gallinas es un día muy triste- Anunció Ron mientras sacudía la cabeza

-Excepto si es Snape- Añadió Harry mientras se alejaban

-Claro. Siempre recordaré este día como el mejor día de mi vida- Prosiguió Ron en un tono divertido- Hermione, ¿no vienes?

-Pe-pe-pe-pero ¡No podemos dejar a un profesor así!- Susurró-gritó

-¿Y pretendes que dejemos a Luna y a Si, digo a Hocicos sueltos por el castillo? ¿Sin vigilancia?-Preguntó alzando las cejas Harry

Inmediatamente Hermione salió tras ellos sin pronunciar una palabra y con un discurso en el que se les caía la cara de la vergüenza en vías de producción

-Vaya, eso ha sido rápido- Comentó con una sonrisa Ron

-¿¡Estás mirándole el culo a Hermione!?- Preguntó Harry, incrédulo

-¿¡QUÉ!? p-po-por supuesto que NO- Respondió nervioso y sonrojado Ron. Ante la poca credibilidad que le otorgaba su amigo le dijo- ¡Mira es Cho!- Y salió corriendo

Harry miró, más que para esconderse que otra cosa, y se encontró con un irreconocible profesor de pociones levantándose del barro murmurando "p-potter"

Cabe destacar que no había corrido más en su vida. Voldemort incluido


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No veo a los personajes de esta historia como los actores de las peliculas. Sinceramente siempre he tenido una idea diferente de los personajes y mientras que hay algunos actores que me encajan perfectamente (Herminone, Snape) hay otros que simplemente no son el personaje como yo lo veo. Y como este es mi fanfic he pensado ¿Por qué no? Es mi historia (prestada) y puedo definirla a mi gusto.**

**Para empezar Luna. Yo me la imagino con facciones mucho más delicadas que la que tiene la actriz. Con una nariz minuscula y algo respingona que grita inocencia y unos grandes ojos- sin llegar a ser desproporcionados- que llaman la atención por su actividad. Siempre buscando, soñando mirando fantasticas criaturas. Con la boca pequeña y unos labios carnosos sin llegar a ser gruesos. El pelo alborotado, enredado y hacia todas las direcciones como si se acabara de despertar. De hombros estrechos y cuerpo estilizado, todavía desarrollándose como mujer. Algo así como Mathilde Frachon o las gemelas Olsen- cuando sea mayor. Sí, me he pasado un poco. Pero ¿aceptarías a un protagonista feo en vuestros libros? ¿A una Hermione con acné? **

**Luego esta Sirius. Siendo concretos: Ian Somerhalder. Porque sí. Porque tiene esa sonrisa torcida que grita sexy y esos ojos que fue lo que más recalcó JK. Porque tiene ese aspecto de "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" **

**Y no voy a decir más porque en algun momento tengo que empezar a escribir el fanfic. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.**

**Y Dejad más. Cuando veo uno nuevo me entran más ganas de escribir así que...**

* * *

Sirius tenía que admitir que cerrar el año escolar con una broma...aunque esta sea completamente espontanea y algo así como una no broma, si no más bien un "ahora que puedo decir para empeorar la situación" le traía recuerdos de los merodeadores y de un época más sencilla. Por un momento pudo jurar que volvía a ser el mismo joven rebelde, despreocupado y en búsqueda de diversión que fue antes de la guerra. Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que Dumbledore no les hubiera castigado mucho, después del año que habían pasado, los chicos bajo Umbridge y él encerrado, les hacían bien unas risas.

Además, ¿no habíais oído que Sirius Black es inocente?

¿No?

¡Pues es portada en El Profeta! ¡Por fin podía ir tranquilo por todos lados!

...Aunque regresando al tema de que físicamente tenía catorce años y podría ser su propio hijo no es que le pudieran encerrar. Tampoco es como si pudiera ir a la oficina de aurores y gritarles en la cara "¡Já! ¡¿ahora que finalmente estoy aquí que vais a hacer?! ¡Nada! ¡Porque soy inocente! ¡JÁ!"

...No es que hubiera soñado con ello desde que hubiera escapado de Azkaban.

Para nada

-Stu, no deberías mentirte a ti mismo- Le dijo Luna en tono confidencial en medio de la estación de King Cross. Y por si lo dudabas, sí, Sirius estaba en su forma animaga.- La verdad es que decirles eso sería muy agresivo...¿Podrías bailar en vez de gritar? Estoy segura que si lanzaras unos cuantos hechizos podrían bailar e incluso cantar contigo...¡Oh! Si fueramos al ministerio podríamos destapar el ejercito de vampiros de Fudge.

...¿Qué?

Esto era algo muy vergonzoso de decir pero lo admitiría. Sirius Black no es una persona que se mienta a sí misma.

Luna le confundía

¡Ala! Ya lo había dicho. Él, el conquistador, estaba confundido por una niñata alocada que vivía en una especia de cuento de hadas lleno de criaturas que no existían.

-Sí que existen Stu-Susurró Luna, con la mirada más soñadora que nunca.- Este verano iremos a Suecia a cazar Snorklacks de Cuernos Arrugados, ya verás como son reales

Una niñita alocada que oía sus pensamientos. Mierda.

Errr...¿Luna no iba en serio? Como era eso que le gusta a todas las chicas oír...¡Ah sí! ¡Eres unica, especial!

Espera...

¿Que es un Snorklack de Cuernos Arrugados? ¿Suecia? ¿¡Y Harry!?

-¿Pasa algo con Harry Potter?- Preguntó Luna frunciendo levemente el ceño.- No creo que Dumbledore nos deje traerle con nosotros. Aunque estoy segura de que a Harry le encantarán los Snorlacks de Cuernos Arrugados

-Mi Colmillito de León- Llamó una estrafalaria voz proveniente de un aún más estrambotico individuo.- Te he echado de menos. ¿Has leído "el Quisquilloso" de este mes?

No me digas que ese era...

-Hola papi- Contestó Luna con la sonrisa más...real que había visto hasta la fecha- El árticulo sobre los Fanghorns era de lo más curioso, ¿es cierto que Voldemort perdió la nariz por una maldición que le dieron?

...¿¡Qué!? ¡LA NARIZ DE VOLDEMORT! AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA

Espera...¿Luna llamaba a Voldy por su nombre real, bueno, relativamente real?

Esa ravenclaw estaba llena de sorpresas...

-Completamente. Lo he confirmado por fuentes seguras.- Y aquí el Sr Lovegood se agachó en gesto de confidencialidad- Un recluta vampiro rebelde del ejercito de Fudge. Se llamaba Gred Peasley pero yo no he dicho nada, estas cosas exigen confidencialidad. Además otro espía de Fudge- de los ilegales claro. Un cruce de centauro y unicornio, curiosos hibrido...- me lo ha corroborado. Tendré que llamar a Feorge Reasley para pedirle más datos sobre su persona ¡Imaginate mi dadofilo! ¡Su nacimiento podría dignificar una nueva especie de centauros cornudos!

Respira Sirius...Luna puede leerte el pensamiento...No te rías...¡Pero Gred Peasley y Feorge Reasley!...No, no tú puedes Black. Piensa en cosas tristes. Y para nada graciosas. Cosas feas. Cosas asquerosas...¡Piensa en Snivellius!

...Dios, no iba a sobrevivir si empezaba a pensar en el murciélago ese de forma voluntaria

-Eso es estupendo papi- Le contestó Luna, por una vez lo suficientemente distraída como para fijarse en sus pensamientos...esperaba.- Tal vez el año que viene pueda preguntarle al profesor Firenze sobre Feorge Reasley

-¿Hablas del centauro al que repudiaron por su condición sexual?- Preguntó acariciándose la barba en gesto pensativo.- Sí. Mandame una carta con los datos que hallas recogido cuando lo hagas mi crisantemo. Por cierto- Continuó a decir disparates fijado su mirada en el perro- ¿Eso es un Grim? ¡Nunca había visto uno tan de cerca!

¡Y dale con lo de grim! ¡El era un perro! ¡Un perro gigante y negro! ¡Como el grim pero sin serlo!...Claro que si lo veías así era fácil confundirse.

-No papi- Contestó Luna con la mirada cristalina, perdida en otro mundo. O al menos eso parecía. Sirius sentía que no era eso en absoluto, tal vez por el vinculo ese que no les dejaba separarse. Si, resultaba que Luna había podido moverse libremente por Hogwarts porque la magia del lugar altera sus limites. Sin embargo fuera del castillo veinte metros de distancia como maximo. - Este es Stu. Mi perro. Ha decidido visitarme a Hogwarts los últimos días del trimestre, por eso no lo conocías

-Claro, claro- Le dio la razón sin dudarlo el Sr Lovegood.-Los Grim son unos perros inteligentisimos. Además Stu es un buen nombre para un perro, mucho mejor que algo tan superfluo como Hocicos o Calcetines.

¡Hocicos era un nombre estupendo para un perro! ¡ESTUPENDO TE DIGO LOVEGOOD! ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A SACAR LOS DIENTES!

-Vamos mi agrimoria, tenemos mucho por hacer. - Y cogiendo el baúl de su hija el Sr lovegood comenzó su camino. Sirius miró hacia atrás, en busca de Harry, incluso de Ron o Hermione, para encontrar ¿apoyo moral?

Tras lo que vio le entraron ganas de gruñir con ferocidad. ¡Estaban los tres, junto con el resto de los Weasley, mirandolos y riendose de él! ¡De él! O podrían estar riendose de otra cosa...Entrecerró los ojos. ¡Le han visto y han parado para ponerse a silbar! ¿¡Eso que guardaban eran orejas extensibles!?¡Les mataba!

-¿Vienes Stu?- Escuchó la soñadora voz de Luna. Tras una mirada perrunamente asesina se giró y siguió a su nueva dueña.

...Es lenguaje de perro. Cosas de animago. Hay ciertos efectos secundarios cuando te trasformas en un animal ¿vale?

Un momento...¿Eso significaba que a Minnie le gustaba jugar con ovillos de lana? ¡Eso explicaría toda la lana escocesa que tiene en toda partes! Juega con ella y luego la cose.

...Y eso.

El viaje a la casa de los Lovegood se hizo lleno de disparatadas discusiones entre padre e hija, que en otro momento Sirius hubiera disfrutado, pero tenía demasiado en la mente para eso.

Primero, resulta que Minnie no había ido a verles a ellos, si no a Hagrid- que tambien había vuelto del exilio de Umbridge- tras su salida en San Mungo. Bueno, se podría decir que le dieron una bienvenida muy efusiva. (Y tal vez no muy recomendable para alguien recién salido del hospital. ¿Ups?)

Segundo, Voldemort seguía vivo, suelto y con vistas fijas en su ahijado con un serio complejo de héroe y las gafas más frágiles de la historia de la magia. Además, sólo las arreglaba Hermione. A veces Sirius se preguntaba si la maldición asesina rebotó muy fuerte en la cabeza de Harry. Tenía casi 16 años y era incapaz de un simple "Oculus reparo"

Tercero, iba a pasarse las vacaciones de verano cazando animales que no existen. ¡El tenía una responsabilidad! ¿Y Harry? ¡No le podía dejar sólo! Necesitaba su consejo. Urgentemente. Recapitulemos, sin su ayuda su amiga ha abusado de él, maltratado, bullying en su colegio de primaria, sin cumpleaños, la rata de su amigo era cómplice de la muerte de sus padres, un elfo domestico- ¡Un elfo domestico entre todas las criaturas mágicas existentes e inexistentes!- le había robado las cartas, cerrado la entrada del vagón 9 y 3/4 y casi asesinado con una bludger. Además, si hubiera seguido su consejo nunca se hubiera metido al departamento de misterios con un grupo de niños para intentar derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos

Y cuarto. Estaba perdiendo el juicio

-Stu, ya hemos llegado- Dijo Luna desde abajo del coche señalando a una casa disparatada como los Lovegood en lo alto de una colina- ¿Te parece que le contemos sobre ti a papi en cuanto estemos dentro?

¿Dumbledore permitía hacer eso?

-Sí, me ha dado una historia- ya sabes como la de mi perro Stu- para que puedas estar sin transformarte la mayoría del tiempo. -Contestó calmadamente. Vale, eso era una invasión a su privacidad. No era justo ¡Él no leía sus pensamientos!

Y no es porque le diera...recelo (Sí, recelo es la palabra que estaba buscando. Desde luego) entrar en la disparatada mente de Luna.

Naaaaaaah

-Si te soy sincera sospecho que sólo podría hacerlo cuando estés en esa forma, ya sabes, tenemos que comunicarnos. - Respondió ignorando claramente las partes que era incómodo que oyera. Como si no pudiera escucharla. Casi como si fuera natural para ella ignorar los insultos. -Stu, desde ahora eres es un primo lejano del sobrino tercero de mi tía. Por parte de madre

¿Vale?

Aunque teniendo en cuenta las relaciones entre los familia limpia (Quedaban tan pocos "toujours pur" que Sirius daba gracias que Regulus hubiera sido un chico o Dios sabe qué estratagema hubiera inventado su madre) no era tan descabellado.

Aunque, ¿qué es un sobrino tercero?

-Oh, según el libro "Relaciones familiares lejanas y repudiados de sangre" un sobrino tercero es el hijo de tu primo segundo. Tuve que consultar el libro para corroborar la historia, ya sabes. Uno no puede ir diciendo cosas por ahí de las que no esta seguro que sean ciertas.- Sabias palabras provenientes de Luna Lovegood, muy apropiadas teniendo en cuenta quien era.- Es un libro muy aconsejable, estoy segura que le tema te interesará

Porque desde luego, Sirius se moria de ganas de oír el nombre técnico de hijo repudiado y desheredado

-¡Oh!- -se iluminó Luna como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo- Me alegra que me lo preguntes. En la entrada de "desheredados" hace una mención al célebre Sirius Black. Fue antes de la Guerra, así que no menciona tu supuesta traición.

-¿Diente de León?- Llamó el Sr Lovegood- Tengo que enseñarte el articulo de la maldición de la nariz Quien-Tú-Sabes. Me gustaría tu opinión sobre esta parte de aquí

-Ahora voy papi. - Contestó rápidamente Luna con una sonrisa yendo dentro de la casa y dejando a un perro con las fauces abiertas y en shock- Vamos Stru, me gustaría presentarte a mi padre como mago si no es mucha molestia

Sin ningún pensamiento coherente en mente Sirius asintió y se trasformó en su yo de quince años- que sí, era muy atractivo. Podrían confundirlo con una estrella del rock. Oh, espera (aquí Sirius se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia) ya lo han hecho- y entró en su nueva casa evitando toda superficie reflectante.

Podía mirar a la cara del preso lleno de arrepentimiento y dolor porque estaba degradad y se lo merecía

Podía mirar a la cara del perro porque sinceramente, en su forma animaga su mente se simplificaba un montón y no le atormentaba tanto el pasado.

¿Pero su cara de quince años? La misma cara que tantas chicas habían admirado, cierto. Una cara obtenida gracias a la "nobleza de la sangre". Una cara que había reído y reído y reído con un mejor amigo muerto, un traidor y Remus. Una cara que era disturbiamente parecida a...

Una cara llena de vida cuando él tendría que haber muerto hace mucho tiempo porque, en verdad, el no tenía nada por lo que vivir- No como James, no como Lily, no como otros más que yacen a tres metros bajo Tierra- cuando todo lo que le había rodeado por años era muerte, desesperación y pérdida.

-¿Stu? - Le llamó Luna suavemente. La miró a los ojos fijamente. Luna le respondió la mirada con una mirada triste y nublada. ¿Siempre había mirado así? - ¿Sirius?- Inquirió otra vez como llamándolo para que volviera al mundo real con ella.

Sirius rodó los ojos, como si Luna viviera realmente en el mundo real.

-Mis defectos sólo me impulsan a evitar que los demás caigan en mis trampas- Respondió suavemenete a lo no dicho.

Sirius la miró, más atentamente esta vez

-No creo que sea un defecto- Habló finalmente. Luna le miró con curiosidad y con algo de miedo. Ella sabía que estaba en una posición vulnerable frente a él. Una posición que no se había permitido a sí misma en mucho tiempo. Él podía ver en su alma, estaba segura, como ella podía ver en la de él. Y estaba asustada. Siempre había estado sola, rechazada. Tener amigos- aparte de la ocasional conversación con Ginny Weasley - era algo nuevo para ella y le gustaba. - Tendrás defectos pero no creo que ese sea uno de ellos- Finalizó con un tono de voz más suave.

Luna le miró, de verdad, no con ojos soñadores o nublados o cualquier variante que la hacía parecer ausente

Y Sirius notó vagamente que no podía mirar a otro lado.

Luna tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida. No eran los verdes vivaces que engatusaron a James. No eran los ojos traviesos y llenos de promesas que le persiguieron en Hogwarts. No eran los ojos llenos de traición, de sospecha, de desprecio, de miedo que había experimentado en los últimos años. No eran como los ojos de Harry cuando descubrió que tenía familia que lo quería.

No, si Sirius tuviera que compararlos con los ojos de alguien sería con los de Dumbledore.

Luna tenía los ojos azules, profundos, llenos de sabiduría. Luna tenía los ojos perdidos, soñando, llenos de inocencia. Luna tenía los ojos verdes- creía que Lily lo llamab aguamaria. Lo que sea- con dolores secretos y soledad.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- Preguntó como si la respuesta que fuera a marcar su convivencia.

Seguramente lo haga.

-Ya somos amigos- La recordó Sirius con media sonrisa pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros.- Ahora cuentame todo sobre esa historia sobre sobrinos lejanos de tíos terceros de tu prima

-Es el sobrino tercero del primo segundo de mi tía- Corrigió Luna conteniendo la risa. ¡Eran amigos! - Una trágica historia pero eres mi único familiar materno vivo.

-¿Cuál es mi nombre en clave? ¿Stu?- La intentó distraer Sirius. Vale, notaba sus emociones. Y se entristecía cuando pensaba en su madre. A nadie le gusta tener una amiga triste ¿de acuerdo? No os penseis otra cosa. ¡Por Dios que podría ser su padre!

-No seas tonto Stu. Tu nombre es Sirius Orion Black- Respondió Luna frunciendo el ceño.- O Sirius Orion Boardman, no, Stuby Ophelius Boardman.

-Err...¿Qué?- Tuvo que preguntar. En serio le había dado tres nombres ¡Tres! ¡Y uno era el suyo!

\- Es que la madre del sobrino tercero del primo segundo de mi tía, vamos tu madre- ya sabes, "Besé a un Dementor y me gustó", - tuvo una torrida aventura con Sirius Black y Stuby Boardman en el tiempo en el que fuiste concebido y se enamoró tanto de ellos que decidió llamar a su hijo en su honor. Como no sabía quien era el padre te puso los dos nombres ¡Oh, se me olvidaba Stuby Ophelius Black!

-¡Pero eso significaría que no sólo yo soy mi propio padre pero que hice un trío con un famoso con el que me confunden y una desconocida y me tuve a mi mismo!- Gritó Sirius fuera de sí.- ¡Es ridiculo!

-No. Sirius Senior- menudo trabalenguas- hizo un trío con Stuby Senior y tu madre la fanática de la sangre

-¡Eso es aún peor! Digo yo, si me vas a cambiar la familia ¡Al menos no me pongas una no, las acromantulas con rabia y instintos sobreprotectores maternos asesinos no se lo merecen, no me pongas eso como madre!

-Pero tienes muchos...complejos maternos- Suplió Luna juntando las cejas confundida- Es la explicación más lógica a la que pudimos llegar. La otra involvía un unicornio en celo, una mula desesperada, una esfinge aburrida, tú en tu versión adulta o Stuby Boardman y una bruja aleatoria haciendo crucigramas

Sirius la miró fijamente, con cara de "¿Estas hablando en serio?"

Sí, si que estaba hablando en serio.

Inmediatamente estalló en risas. Era demasiado.

¿Una bruja haciendo crucigramas?

No podía parar. De tanta carcajada acabó cayendo al suelo donde empezó a rodar como un poseído.

¿Y Luna?

Bueno, la opción estándar es que entendería que se estaba burlando de ella y se iría triste pero con ese aire soñador para ocultarlo. Claro que Luna tenía esa conexión con Sirius. No se reía para burlarse de ella. Se reía porque ella había dicho algo gracioso.

Y no importaba que no entendiera qué tenía que una esfinge halla decidido que un unicornio debía tener un hijo con una mula retando a Sirius Black o Stuby Boardman a que adivinaría como sería la especie resultado dándole como recompensa la virginidad de una pobre bruja-casualmente mi tía lejana de un sobrino tercero de mi tía- que lo único que hizo mla fue tardar menos en hacer un crucigrama que la misma esfingue.

De hecho era bastante trágico.

-¿Mi solecito?- Llamó el Sr Lovegood- ¿Dónde estás?

-Ya voy papi- Contestó Luna con una sonrisa soñadora que Sirius estaba empezando a identificar como falsa

* * *

_Querido Harry,_

_Como seguramente sepas ya que espías mis conversaciones con orejas extensibles este verano me voy a ir a la búsqueda de Snorlacks de Cuernos Arrugados en Suecia. Sí, sí, ya se lo que estás pensando "no existen Sirius" (Bueno pensandolo mejor eso es algo que Remus diría, pero detalles) pues bien. Soy capaz de escaparme de Azkaban y esquivar la muerte mejor que Voldy-tonto - Rejuvenecer 22 años es mucho mejor que volverte una sombra que se cuela en calvas y mata unicornios- así que un pequeño detallito como la existencia de los bichos esos no me va a parar_

_Además, me complace informarte que el Arbol Genealogico de la Honorable Casa de Los Black- aún no se como mi madre podía decir esto seriamente- ha sido modificado. Hubo un altercado con unos crucigramas, un unicornio, una estrella desparecida del rock, una esfinge y una virgen_

_Espero que pases un buen verano donde los Dursley- si no siempre puedes mencionar el Grim de pasada, ya sabes, tu padrino. Recuerda, cuando Voldecaca presuma de mortifagos tu puedes decir que tu padrino, o tu guardián, es el que trae la muerte. Mucho más guay que un tatuaje y una mascara cutre. _

_Tu nuevo y rejuvenecido padrino_

_ Stuby/Sirius Orion/Opheleius Boardman/Black _

_Pd: Te interesará el próximo numero de "El Quisquilloso" Hay un articulo impresionante de un tal Peasley ¿o era Reasley? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Queridos lectores de Fics de Harry Potter,**

**Me acongoja comunicarles la falta de Sirius-Luna, que por honor al Quisquilloso voy a denominar Stuna (a pesar de sonar a atún en inglés es mejor que la variante Lubby, a mi parecer. O tal vez no. Si sois más tradicionales siempre podeis usar el Sirna o Lurius. ¡Movimiento Loveblack! O cualquier cosa que se emplee en estos días), como pairing en esta web. Aquí me hallo, desconsolada porque nadie parece darse cuenta del peligro y jugo que tiene esta pareja siendo ambos los dos personajes más alocados y muy queridos del Potterverso. ****Sinceramente no puedo explicar la falta de expediciones en busca de Snorclack de Cuernos Arrugados junto en la compañía de una estrella del pop-rock mágico.**

**Explicada mi opinión tan elocuentemente me dispongo a invitarles, queridos lectores, a crear su propio Stuna fic. ¿La razón? Sirius necesita algo de diversión en su vida y Luna esta algo deprimida- nunca pudo descubrir a los Snorlacks, la pobre- además, el Velo de La Muerte no puede derrotar a este pairing. Necesitarían al menos cinco dragones, tres jigglypuff (Sí. Necesitarán un Crossover con Pokemos, además)****, dos hipogrifos y siete threstrals homicidas para detenerles, sin contar con magos oscuros y lo usual.**

**Como recompensa por vuestros esfuerzos, si es que la quereis, estoy dispuesta a revelar la misteriosas cartas de Gred Peasley y Feorge Reasley o, si lo preferías así, aceptar peticiones para este fic. Incluyendo escenas ineditas que todos nos hemos preguntado alguna vez. ¿Cuál es la relación entre Luna y Snape? ¿Se odian? ¿Se aceptan? ¿Snape ha echaddo definitivamente a la Srta Lovegood de sus clases? ¿etc. **

**Atentamente vuestra querida y formal autora,**

**Beartes**

**PD: Como nota aparte. ¿El anuncio de Bleu de Chanel? Totalmente Sirius y Luna. ¡Hasta ella es periodista! o.O Sip. Cambio sus aparencias otra vez. Espero que esto no sea frecuente. Pero no me pude resistir. **

* * *

_Querido Sirius/Stuby/Hocicos,_

_¿Te has fijado que tus iniciales siempre son S.O.B.? He de admitir que tus vacaciones parecen algo sacado de una fábula. Espero que descubras (O lo que sea que planeas hacer, estoy algo confuso) los Snorlack en Suecia. Estoy seguro que a Luna le daría mucha ilusión. Es una buena amiga pese a los Nargles (He oído que te embotan el cerebro, al parecer) Tu vete a Suecia a explorar mientras yo me quedo en Privet Drive con mis estúpidos parientes todo el verano. La parte buena es que no tengo que levantarme a las seis para hacer el desayuno. La parte mala es que estoy solo todo el verano. Podría visitarme un tal Canuto una vez que vuelvas de tus fantásticas y divertidas aventuras. Sí, divertidas. Porque un Sr Oscuro o Tenebroso o Voldy-tonto no esta obsesionado contigo. Pero no te preocupes por mí, ya he sobrevivido a tres encuentros ¿que es uno más? Seguro que la maldición asesina rebota en un cristal o algo. Ah, no, espera. Rompería el cristal y me mataría_

_Oh, que guay es ser Harry Potter_

_Sincera y para nada sarcasticamente_

_Harry James Potter /El Niño que Vivió / El Elegido / Jarrrrrrri Poterrrr (este es de Voldy, el mago más poderoso que no sabe pronunciar mi nombre sin que parezca que esta excitado o algo. Menos mal que es asexual. Espero. No me acercaría mucho a Bellatrix, por si acaso. Brrrr)_

_Pd: El cumpleaños de Dursley se acerca, estaba pensando en regalarle una mascota. ¿Los Snorlacks son como una mezcla entre un rinoceronte, un bisonte y un dragón no? Porque en ese caso son el regalo perfecto._

Sirius volvió a meterse la carta cuidadosamente doblada en el bolsillo, conteniendo un suspiro y el sentimiento de culpa por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de vacaciones. Habían llegado a Suecia hace tres días y Sirius nunca se había sentido tan miercoles en su vida. Sí, miercoles, ya sabeis, porque es el día del medio de la semana y el hace el mal tercio entre los Lovegood "Mira papá eso son huellas de un Garryfurrycat" "Excelente mi dadofilo ¡Esto es estupendo para el nuevo articulo del Quisquillosos!"

Y esto viene del mejor amigo de Lily y James Potter. Que sí, estaban destinados a estar juntos y se lo decían. _A diario_.

Por ejemplo, Sirius aún podía recordar una mañana en la que - cuando James y Lily estaban empezando a salir en plan serio y él aún vivía con James- Lily decidió sorprender a James llevandole el desayuno a la cama y dejando una carta con cosas bonitas escritas (lee cursis y arco iris y unicornios rosas con lazos) justo al lado del bacon. La pobre estaba tan avergonzada que dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y salió corriendo. Se equivocó de cuarto y Sirius se despertó con un desayuno pensando en agradecerle a la Sra Potter y luego encontró una nota llena de te quiero, mi amor, en el fondo siempre supe que acabaríamos juntos, eres el único para mí, tenemos algo que nadie puede romper y blah.

Tras unos horripilantes minutos en los que pensó que la Sra Potter lo había dejado quedarse en su casa porque estaba enamorada de él (¡¿Cómo le decía uno a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, que por su culpa su madre ya no amaba a su padre?!) y cambiar de un bonito y saludable moreno a un verde en el tono de piel (¡La Sra Potter tenía como 50 años!) pudo llegar al final. "Tuya en cuerpo y alma, tu Lilyflower"

Y sí, por un momento pensó que Lily estaba enamorado de él y no de James. Se pudo lívido. ¿¡Cómo podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo!? Releyó la pagina para quedarse en blanco cuando leyó "Querido Jimmy"

¿¡Cómo no había visto eso!?

Sí, como buen amigo que era cerró la carta y dejó la bandeja en la habitación de James. Pero era un Merodeador, y de los buenos (no como Remus y- bueno ese ya no es nada excepto traidor que no cuenta- no como Remus, que era demasiado tímido y buen intencionado para hacer buenas bromas), así que bajo abajo y encontró a Lily. Oh, su cara tras oír que la habitación de "Jimmy" era la de al lado mi Lilyflower no tenía precio. Y la cara de James al oír esto tras bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante que desapareció más rápido que Peter a la cara de peligro tampoco

El puñetazo en toda la cara dolió bastante, pero valió la pena. Y los cinco minutos de susurros que de verdad daban ganas de vomitar corazones y abrazos y sonrisas empalagosas y Brrr. Por no hablar los cinco minutos que siguieron en los que James decididamente se olvidó que no estaban solos. Brrrr

Pues bien, esto era peor.

-¡Mira papi!- Exclamó Luna con ojos brillantes. Sirius, más por aburrimiento que por curiosidad miró hacia donde señalaba, era una especie de dibujo geométrico hecho en el tronco de un árbol que tenía varias piedras incrustadas con una dorada en el centro. A Sirius le parecía un gran circulo decorado por dentro por gente que quería celebrar la navidad -¡Es una inscripción de la primera revolución de elfos domesticos !- Toma esa Hermione, los elfos llevan luchando por sus derechos durante siglos y seguro que no se llamaban a si mismo PEDDOS o CULOSS o CACCAS

-Oh, según las leyendas lo construyeron los elfos cuarespintos- unas criaturas mágicas excepcionales, lástima que estén extintas- tras una gran fiesta por la victoria ante los gnomos de jardín como regalo al Dios Sol.- Sirius estaba considerando seriamente preguntarle a Dumbledore si podría poner a Sr Xeno como profesor de Historia de la Magia, seguro que nadie se dormiría. El tío sabía parecer increíble hasta hacer la colada. Por no hablar de imposible- ¡Veamoslo más de cerca!

-...No creo que sea una muy buena idea- Sirius recordaba vagamente algo que Binns había dicho sobre circulos mágicos y algo, como maldiciones. O era en ese cursillo que tomó cuando quería ser un Innombrable. O tal vez en el cursillo de Auror. O en el de Girngots- para romper maldiciones, por supuesto. O en alguno aleatorio que había tomado a lo largo de los años. O tal vez fue Remus cuando intentó que aprobara Historia de la Magia.

-¿Quieres quedarte cuidando del campamento Stu?- Le preguntó Luna comprensiva.

No. Acababa. De. Decir. Eso.

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Vayamos al circulo magico de gnomos de jardín morenos!

-Tecnicamente- Comenzó a correginr el Sr Lovegood

-¡Oh! ¿Y esto?- Comentó Sirius levantando una piedra dorada que estaba suelta en medio del circulo.

-¡Ten cuidado joven Ophelius!- Le advirtió el padre de Luna. Sirius adivinó que hablaba de él porque era el único chico de la expedición.- No es muy aconsejable-

Y el Sr Xeno no pudo continuar porque una luz cegadora había absorbido el circulo. Que provenía del hueco que había dejado libre Sirius.

-¿Ups?- Fue lo último que escucharon los tres exploradores antes de que una sensación disturbiantemente parecida a la de la Aparición se hiciera paso en sus estomagos.

* * *

Luna Lovegood era una de esas personas cuya foto aparecía al lado de una deficinción en la mayoría de los diccionarios

Rara, loca, desquiciada...

Para los estándares de la sociedad ella encajaba en la mayoría de las descripciones y, siendo sinceros, había tenido muchas experiencias exptrañas en su vida mientras buscaba e investigaba para el Quisquilloso.

Pero esto superaba lo bizarro.

Y viniendo de Luna, persona capaz de meter la mano en el Velo de la Muerte como si de una bolsa de la compra se tratara, eso era decir mucho

* * *

Sirius Orion Black- O Stuby Ophelius Boardman, si es que quería ir por su doble, secreta y desconocida hasta el momento identidad. También se aceptaban "Hocicos" y "Canuto" para Merodeadores &amp; Co. - estaba seguro que el cumplía una clausula de la Ley de Murphy (Increíble las cosas que aprendías cuando era un fugitivo buscando noticias en conversaciones ajenas.)

Pero en su caso se llamaría la ley Sirius

Se enunciaba tal que así:

"Si algo malo pasaba, Sirius Black lo había vivido. Y si es increíble, raro e imposible-el si es malo se sobreentiende.- lo ha experimentado él por primera vez"

¿Qué la peor familia posible en la que nacer era la de los Black?

Sirius nacía como HEREDERO de la familia.

¿Qué ningún Black había sido jamás otra cosa que no fuera Slytherin, como excepción los escasos y despreciados Ravenclaw?

Sirius era elegido como Gryffindor. La casa ODIADA por los Black

¿Qué los Black respiraban "Toujours pur"?

No sólo Sirius no creía- abiertamente además, Gryffindor no es sólo para los valientes, es para los valientemente estupidos- en esos valores sino que sus mejores amigos son un traidor de sangre- de la familia de traidores de sangre más conocida, además- un hombre lobo- repudiado por inferioridad de especies- un mestizo- que podría ser aceptable sino fuera porque es Peter Pettigrew, la persona menos carismática que ha vivido sobre la tierra (En un mundo donde Dolores Umbrigde existe) por no hablar de estúpido y cobarde (Y traidor, pero mejor no profundizar ese tema. Doce, casi trece, años de Azkaban fueron suficientes, gracias) y una sangre sucia insufriblemente brillante y guapa- que se casa con el traidor de sangre y tienen un hijo que "matará" a Voldy con su propia maldición.

¿Qué tenía un hermano pequeño con el que se llevaba estupendamente- en la relación amor odio, competitividad de hermanos, por supuesto- hasta que entró en Hogwarts?

Sus padres le comieron el coco durante su primer y segundo año. Era elegido en Slytherin, se volvía mortífago y cuando por fin hacía algo por si mismo ( O al menos eso esperaba Sirius, no sabía qué había pasado exactamente) le mataban.

¿Que había encontrado su familia con los Merodeadores y Lily?

Los dos más importantes para él mueren el mismo día, su otro mejor amigo le cree un traidor y no reclama cuando le condenan en Azkaban y el otro, que sí que era el traidor, recibe una ORDEN DE MERLÍN y se pasa la vida viviendo como una rata gorda y vaga hasta que escapa, revive a Voldy y Dios sabe qué estará haciendo ahora

Seguramente mearse en los pantalones cada vez que Voldy decía "Colagussssssssano mi capa" o algo.

¿Que es imposible escapar de Azkaban y vivir mas de tres meses sano en prisión?

Sirius escapa- en perfectas capacidades mentales (No hagáis caso a Hermione, su idea de diversión es leerse setecientas páginas de la forma correcta de hacer una redacción para divinación. Que es la clase que ODIA y nadie creía posible que Hermione odiara alguna asignatura)- tras DOCE años en una celda para matar una rata. Puede- sólo puede- que las ratas que se había tenido que comer durante parte del torneo de los Tres Magos fueran como "Estoy matando a Peter Petigrew. Oh, me lo tengo que comer. Es una rata de cloaca, menos mal, mucho más limpio que Peter". Pero sólo puede

¿Qué lucha por primera vez tras un año- UN AÑO- encerrado en una sus viviendas, de hecho, la más odiada?

(Sí, una de sus viviendas ¿Qué? ¡No le mireis así! tenía perfecto acceso a su cuenta de Gringots a pesar de ser un fugitivo y el Sol de Mallorca se disfruta mejor en una piscina privada sobre una tumbona y rodeado de chicas. Que sólo había tenido que cambiar su aspecto un poco -en verdad así tendría que haber tenido que lucir si no hubiera ido a Azkaban y todos los sabían, al fin y al cabo era la primera persona de la historia de Hogwarts que tenía su propios club de fans. Que quizás haya tenido que compartir con Lockhart, pero detalles- para que no le reconocieran. Sheeesh, no, no estaba abusando de su magia.)

Se cae por el velo de la Muerte tras una maldición lanzada por su prima Bellatrix. Que idolatraba a Voldy. No entendía el por qué. Tal vez sea la falta de nariz o los ojos rojos. Su prima siempre había tenido gustos extraños.

Además, estaba más loca que la cabra de Albetroth en EXTASIS

No, no los examenes.

Sí, era una de las mejores bromas que habían hecho los merodeadores en su vida.

...Hasta que Mary- la cabra, no la chica- prendió fuego a Zonko. Nadie sabe cómo.

Bah, a quién quería engañar, eso fue desternillante. Sobre todo la parte en la que los fuegos artificiales explotaron sobre la Marca tenebrosa- y de verdad, estaban demasiado borrachos como para darse cuenta que significaba la marca Tenebrosa y tuvieron que jurar que nunca más beberían en horas de guardia. Injustamente, nunca más le pusieron en misiones aparentemente aburridas con James- y la disolvieron (Quién sabia que la marca tenebrosa iba a ser derrotada por unos fuegos artificiales encendidos por una cabra drogada)

Por no hablar de los tres mortifagos capturados esa noche porque los fuegos artificiales se les habían explotado en la cara. Luego estaba el que tenía el cohete en cuestión, el modelo más gordo además, empalado en el culo

Una de las misiones más eficientes de la Orden del Fénix.

Volviendo al tema sí, Sirius Black estaba acostumbrado a que le ley de Murphy le afectara en todos los aspectos de su vida (Daba gracias que nunca se había enamorado, había tenido suficiente problemas así como estaba) pero esta vez era pasarse

Resulta que la pequeña y doradita piedrita del centro de la cosa de los gnomos (o elfos monografilicos pitufaticos o como fuera) esa- que Sirius estaba colocando de nuevo en su sitio, al fin y al cabo la magia es extraña como es y uno nunca sabe si se puede resetear (oh, términos muggles, mejor forma de confundir a Snivelius cuando se ponía a sisear y escupir- ¿O eso que caía era grasa?Brrr mejor no pensarlo mucho- conocido hasta la fecha)

Y también resultaba que la piedrita ya no era tan pequeña, bueno, el no era tan grande, y estaban rodeados de haditas poco vestidas prácticamente iguales a la Campanilla que Sirius había visto en la televisión Muggle sólo que iban armadas con alfileres hasta los dientes y tenían cara de homicidas.

-Oh Stu, me alegra que al final vuelvas con nosotros - Le dijo Luna que también había encogido y tenía...¿eso eran alas? ¿estaba vestida como las haditas? ¡Dios mío! ¡EL SR XENO ESTABA VESTIDO COMO LAS HADITAS!...Al menos llevaba leotardos. - Destellos y Chispas me estaban contando sobre su maldición.

-¿Brhg?- Preguntó inteligentemente Sirius.

Luna abrió más los ojos ¡El shock le habia roto!

-¡No estoy roto!- Protestó cruzandose indignadamente de brazos- Además, ¿Qué clase de nombres son Destellos y Chispas?

Las haditas apuntaron todos su afileres directamente a él. Sirius suponía que la parte buen es que El Sr Xeno y Luna podían escapar. La parte mala es que no querrían.

Oh, y que iba a morir.

Bah, detalles

-¿Y qué mierda de nombre es Stu?- Le increpó una de las haditass (Tal vez Sirius tendría que dejar de llamarlas haditas ahora que era de su tamañ-¡Un momento! El SR Xeno llevaba ropa rara, bueno, ropa que no llevaba antes. Luna también. Eso significaba...¡¿POR QUÉ SUS LEOTARDOS ERAN ROSAS?! ¡´DITA LEY DE SIRIUS)

-Oh es un apelativo. Stu tiene tantos nombre que seguramente reconozca a quien le hable sólo por cómo se dirige a él.- Trsitemente, ese era la norma de los merodeadores en la guerra- Su nombre en verdad es Sirius Orion Black- Porque no estaba utilizando Stu como nombre falso. Para nada. - o Stubby Ophelius Boardman. - Oh, mira. Ahora sólo faltaban contarles los nombres en clave y decir que era un animago y estaba completo- Es mi perro- Aclaró segundos después. Sirius la miró incredulo.

Sí. Porque esa era la cuartada

¡PERO CUANDO ERA UN PERRO, JODER!

-¿Nos das sus nombres sin conocernos?- Respondió...Sirius decidió que iba a ir por Brillitos. Hasta ahora no sabía que alguien podía llevar tanta purpurina sin asfixiarse. O morir de vergüenza- ¿A que se debe tanta confianza?

-A Thestral regalado no le mires las entrañas- Luna asintió solemnemente junto con su padre, completamente de acuerdo con lo que había dicho la hadita de mechas. Sirius suponía que nada podía sorprender a los Lovegood. Suspiró. De nada le servía comportarse como un mago cuerdo con tal compañía. Desde luego, el dicho tenía mucha razón. Aunque aún no sabia quién querría mirar las entrañas a un Threstral.

Bueno, aparte de su familia.

Y Voldemort. Vete tu a saber, a lo mejor usaba saliva de dragón para sacarle brillo a su calva o algo.

-...Luna- La susurró como para no alarmar a las agresivas y diminutas hadas. Que hasta ahora no sabía que existían. -Dime que me he dado un golpe en la cabeza y los torposoplos me están provocando alucinaciones

-No seas tonto Stu- Le dijo Luna en tono normal, como si el que Sirius susurrara se debía a que el cielo estaba nublado y no a que no quería que los oyesen. Sirius apretó los dientes- Los torposoplos no hacen eso. Aunque tal ve los hallas confundidido con pelugorbas, los piojos mágicos.

¿Los piojos mágicos- de los que se dudaba la existencia- causaban alucinaciones?

...Eso explicaría muchas cosas de Azkaban. Y Sirius pensando que se estaba volviendo loco. Bah, tonterías. Entre los Nargles en el despacho de Dumbledore (Y en todos sitios, por no hablar de los torposoplos) y los pelugorbas él no tenía la culpa de nada. Es más, si Azkaban siguiera abierto y no hospedara a semejantes hijos de puta hasta buscaría la solución. Pensándolo mejor, no, seguirían siendo dementores besalmas.

-¿Que especie sois?- Preguntó con curiosidad científica el Sr Xeno sacando un pequeño pergamino de entre sus ropas - Oh, que descuidado. Soy Xenophilius Lovegood, director de la aclamada.- Por locos, dementes y bromistas- revista "El quisquilloso". Me gustaría mucho haceros una entrevista.

-Somos Valkyria, ignorante- Le cortó seriamene el hadita de mechas

-Un momento-Dijo Sirius muy lentamente. Él sabía que eran las Valkyrias, las había estudiado en esa época rara que tuvo en la que se interesó por la Historia de la Magia (por una apuesta con James, por supuesto)- Las Valkyrias son brujas guerreras que desaparecieron en el Vosotras ni sois brujas, ni estais desaparecidad. Os doy puntos por intentar lo de guerreras

-Stu-Se rió Luna suavemnete tapandose la boca con la mano- No seas ridiculo, todo el mundo sabe que las Valkyria, como las Amazonas en Grecia no se extinguieron

Sirius sólo la miró con la boca abierta ¡Nadie sabía eso! ¡Es más, nadie sabía lo de las Valkyrias! ¡Lo tuvo que buscar en la Sección Prohibida!

-Tu Seleen tiene razón-Le dijo un hadia, bueno, ahora Valkyria, con un vestido de flores moradas y rosas- Las Valkyrias nunca desaparecieron.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó el Sr Xeno dejando de examinar una de las alas de su hija. Sirius parpadeó. ¿Su Seleen? ¿Se referían a Luna? ¡Luna no era nada suyo! La chica agachó la cabeza, entristecida. ¡Excepto su amiga! Corrigió rápidamente sus pensamientos Sirius. Pero sólo su amiga. No su Seleen. Lo que sea que fuera

-Tch, no seas impertinente mago- Le espetó una Valkyria vestida de...¿Eso eran alfileres?

-Claramente hubo una maldición- Dijo suavemente Luna. Sirius soltó una risa ahogada. ¿Claramente? - Si no serías brujas guerreras- Finalizó su pensamiento

...Vale, puede que claramente. ¡Malditos Ravenclaw que lo deducían todo tras segundos!

La hadita de mechas la miró fijamente, como analizandola, buscando puntos débiles. Instintivamente Sirius se puso delante suyo en posición defensiva

-No le vamos a hacer nada a tu Seleen, mago- Le dijo tranquilamente ¡Otra vez con lo de la Seleen!- Es una pena, hubiera sido una excelente Valkyria.

Inmediatamente una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Luna y salió de detrás de Sirius

-¿En serio? - Preguntó emocionada- Nunca antes me habían dicho que iba a ser excelente en algo. Excepto papi, claro esta.- Sirius se removió incomodo. ¿Qué clase de vida había estado viviendo Luna Lovegood?

Aunque suponia que podía entender el sentimiento. A él...nunca le dijeron que sería excelente en algo, tampoco. Sus padres no creían que fuera a ser un excelente Slytherin, por supuesto y sus amigos nunca vieron la necesidad de manifestar su fe en él (que sabían que la tenían. Al menos James) porque le veían demasiado seguro de sí mismo y arrogante.

...Sólo la Sra Potter, con los EXTASIS y los TIMOS...Y Dumbledore, cuando se unió a la orden del Fénix...

-Sí, en serio- La mirada de la Valkyria se suavizó ligeramente, si eso era posible- Tienes razón, hubo una maldición lanzada por un mago misógino hace siglos. No hemos confiado en ningún mago desde entonces- Sirius supuso que eso no era bueno, por los alfileres en su cuello y tal. - No vamos a comenzar ahora.

Y así es como acabaron en una prisión - Sirius estaba empezando a pensar que siempre iba a acabar en prisión. Lo cual no tenía mucho sentido, él era un santo inocente.- que en verdad era una colmena (para que os hagais una idea de lo pequeño que les había vuelto una piedrita dorada) domesticada. Porque, ¿qué caballo podrían tener unas Valkyrias malditas sino es una abeja? ¿Mariposas? Por favor, son mucho más peligrosas y demasiado guays para eso.

-Al menos no hay dementores- Se consoló a si mismo Sirius.

Porque eso lo hacía todo mucho mejor. Lo triste es que ni siquiera eso era completamente sarcasmo

-Stu- Le llamó la voz de Luna. Se giró esperanzado de que tuviera un plan para escapar - ¿Si te trasformaras ahora que serías?- Pero eso era mucho más importante que escapar de la colmena-prisión. Sin duda- No sabía que el sarcasmo era necesario para convertirse en un animago- Comentó Luna. A Sirius le preocupaba que se lo tomara en serio- Es una pena porque no se me da muy bien y siempre he querido saber cual sería mi forma animaga ¡Podría ser un Snorlack! ¿Te imaginas?

No, Sirius no se lo imaginaba. ¡Ding! ¡Idea de escapar! Y sus ideas de escapar nunca fallaban, aunque solían llegar con doce años de retraso...

-Te enseño a convertirte en animaga si nos sacas de aquí- Técnicamente no era una idea, era pedir ayuda. En su defensa, las Valkyrias parecían no odiarla y era una Ravenclaw, en teoría son muy inteligentes. Bueno, en la teoría.

...Pensaría en un Plan M (de merodeador, por supuesto) por si acaso

-Yo lo llamaría plan SOB- Le aseguró Luna- Y luego le iría dando distintos significados a las letras. ¿Supuestamente Original Bolsa?- Sirius cerró los ojos. Para toda la imaginación que tenía Luna apestaba poniendo nombres a las cosas. ¿Bolsa? ¿¡En serio!?- O podría ser ¿Selección de Ostentosos Boletines?- Sirius soltó una carcajada. Era demasiado. La situación era tan bizarra que sólo podía reírse. Luna no tardó en seguirlo.

Cuando por fin se calmaron, horas después, Sirius descubrió el porqué. Se había imaginado que se trasformaba en una oruga mágica rosa que anunciaba la muerte a las libelulas.

Obviamente. Sirius Black SIEMPRE va a anunciar la muerte a algo. Duh.

-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó Sirius, esperando oír un plan (Lo admitía, tambien se esperaba un discurso de Nargles, Snorlacks y otras cosas.)- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Luna parpadeó ensoñada en su dirección.

-Pedir permiso, por supuesto- Le contestó como si eso fuera algo completamente racional y esperado. Sirius soltó una carcajada incrédulo.

-¿Pedir permiso? - Repitió sin acabar de creerselo

-¡Srta Valkyria!- Escuchó al Sr Xenophi-Xenophu-Xenopha...al Sr Xeno llamar a una Valkyria que pasaba que tenía cara de mala leche. - ¿Diría que su relación con sus abejas es de dominación o de simbiosis?- Y...la Valkyria siguió andando- ¡Oh que interesante! ¡Los torposoplos también afectan a uno en este tamaño! ¿Lo has visto Luna?

-Si papi. Parece que hay una infección horrible en esta colmena..

-¿Qué es un Seleen?- Le preguntó Sirius, dando por perdido a ambos Lovegood a una Valkyria pelirroja que pasaba cerca de su puerta. La verdad es que Sirius lo dijo para pasar el rato, incluso conocer a las guardas que, una vez que pasabas las flores y los brillantitos, eran bastante atractivas. No se esperaba que el hada guerrera tropezara con el aire y girara a verlo con los ojos desorbitados y la cara más roja que el pelo.-...Errr

-Seleen es tu alma gemela- Le respondió. -Es algo muy poco conocido y sagrado, algo excepcional. Se dice...se dice que tu Seleen es tu compañero de por vida y que la unión entre vuestros espiritus es tan grande que en ocasiones actuais como uno.

-...¿Y te has sonrojado por...?- Alzó una ceja el mago.

-La pasión entre dos almas gemelas es legendaria- Murmuró con la cabeza gacha. Luego pareció recordar con quien estaba hablando y recompuso su expresión marchandose para seguir su guardia.

-Conque legendaria eh...-Musitó Sirius, tendría que investigar más a fondo sobre el tema

Un

Momento

¡HABÍAN LLAMADO A LUNA LOVEGOOD SU SELEEN!

...

...

Era un hecho cientifico para la ley de Sirius.

¿Qué Sirius Black era mujeriego icorregible.?

Se pasa doce años en Azkaban perdiendo su juventud y deseos de aventura para poder revivirlos, increíblemente, y descubrir que ya está prácticamente casado con una niña de catorce años que ha conseguido meterlo en otra prisión.

Basta ya de autocompadecerse. Sirius es joven, guapo, seguramente rico, está en una aventura imposible y es un merodeador.

Era hora del plan M

Pero...

¿¡Luna lovegood!? ¡¿Su alma gemela!? ¿Qué-cóm-cuán-dón-por qué a él?

* * *

**A continuación...**

**¡La cartas ineditas de Feorge Reasley!**

Querido editor del Quisquilloso,

Escribo indignado con la moralidad de cierto ministerio. No sólo he sido repudiado y tratado como un paria por mis raíces, que,por sus condiciones excepcionalmente incredibilescas, me veo obligado a explicar.

Esta usted leyendo la carta del primer Centacornio. Sí, ha leído bien. Mi padre era un unicornio buscando una pareja para el invierno, ya sabe como los unicornio deben copular en la primera nevada para parir cuando florece la primera flor de primavera, y se encontró a mi madre, una centaura en celo rechazada por su propia manada (No es su culpa que sea coja, tuerta y algo...limitada para los estandares de esos horripilantemente orgullosos y empalagosos caballos arqueros) algo desesperada por una cría.

Pim, Pam Pum y...¡Feorge Reasley ha nacido!

Debido a mi aislamiento un grupo de rebeldes, estoy seguro que usted conoce la revolución de gnomos de jardín, o la de vampiros en todo caso, me reclutaron. Debido a circunstancias personales (No es que insultaran mi Cuernicola, eso son tonterías. Tampoco mis cuerniorejas, soy más maduro que es-¡SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS QUE NO PUEDEN VER LA EXCEPCIONALISIVIRILLOSA CRIATURESCA QUE SOY Y NO SE MERECEN SER MIS AMIGOS. MI MAMA SIEMPRE REBUZNA CUANDO LE TRAIGO GOMINOLAS) me he visto repudiado otra vez más- sospecho otra manifestación secreta en contra de los Centacornios, liderada por Quien-Tu-Piensas-O-Era-Sabes-Vamos-El-Sr-Oscunebroso.

Bueno, el caso es que, como aclamado periodista que es, conocedor de sólo la más lógica y pura de las verdad y defensor de los débiles he decidido compartir información confidencial sobre el cou d´etat de los vampiros, que se aproxima.

Su jefe, Draculina es, media loca está. Todas las mañanas se va de escursión. Duerme en un ataud de lino egipcio y seda china y disfruta bebiendo la sangre de Fudge. Se rumorea que su relacion es algo más que Refresco-sangriento/Vampiro-sediento por ciertos...objetos encontrados en las cercanías. Esposas, antifaces carmesís, látigos y articulos de cuero imposibles de poner sin instrucciones se han encontrado cerca de lugares en los que han intercambiada fluidos...y sangre tambien. Claramente Draculina esta dominando al endeble del primer ministro mágico. Temo por la seguridad del país, se la ha visto congeniar con Dolores Umbridge, la hibrido entre un sapo y un humano que aspira a ser la dama de los gatos del ministro. (Se rumorea que el roce que tuvo con la profesora Macgonagall fue todo producto del rechazo de la animaga a convertirse en un animal de compañía u otra cubertería similar)

Espero enclarecerle un poco la vista de nuestro Desastroracista Ministerio,

Feorge Reasley

Pd: El ejercito de gnomos de jardín está ganando seguidores. Bilbo Seta de Roble lidera a estas criaturas. Se han aliado con inventos Muggles indestructibles y metamorfogos conocidos como Sr y Sra patata. El fin se acerca.


End file.
